spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Mentioned Characters in South Park: The Stick of Truth
These are characters who are mentioned in South Park: The Stick of Truth, but do not appear physically in-game. Pip Pirrup Pip appears in South Park Elementary School in a photo that says "In Loving Memory of," referencing his death in the Season 14 episode, "201." Nurse Mary Gollum A missing person's poster of her can be found upstairs in the South Park Police Department, which probably explains why she wasn't in any recent episodes. Veronica Crabtree Her picture can be found in the "Hall of Honor" shelf labelled "In Loving Memory of" in the hall of South Park Elementary School, referencing her death in the Season 8 episode, "Cartman's Incredible Gift." Betsy Donovan A memorial to her can be found in Clyde's garage, referencing her death in the Season 16 episode, "Reverse Cowgirl." Gordon Stolski Gordon appears in South Park Elementary School in a photo that says "In Loving Memory of," referencing his murder in the Season 13 episode,"Dances with Smurfs." He was murdered by some guy that confused him with a 40 year old trucker who happened to have a similar name (Gordon Soltski) because the guy believed the trucker had an affair with his wife. So the trucker came in and shot Gordon Stolski and a school staff before he shot himself. Miss Claridge She can be seen in a picture labelled "Teacher of the Year" at South Park Elementary. Miss Claridge is a terrible burn victim, Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny accidentally burned her in the Season 8 episode, Pre-School. Diane Choksondik She appears in the "Hall of Honor" shelf labelled "In Loving Memory of " in the school hallway, referencing her death in the Season 6 episode, "Professor Chaos". Scuzzlebutt A taxidermied Scuzzlebutt appears in Jimbo's store. He can also be seen in the loading screens, and rarely appears from the bottom left corner of the screen whenever the game is paused. Josh Myers A wanted poster of him can be found in the South Park Police Department. Halfy A missing person's poster of him can be found upstairs in the South Park Police Department, which probably explains why he wasn't in any recent episodes. Book Mobile Driver A wanted poster (with the words "CASED CLOSED" written over it) can be found of him in the South Park Police Department. Tom Cruise He can be heard in Stan's closet, despite his death is "201." When the New Kid tries to open the closet door, it slams itself shut with Tom Cruise yelling, "I'm never coming out!" This is a reference to "Trapped in the Closet." The Coon A poster of him with the words "WHO IS THE COON?" is shown at the park (it's also shown as a junk item). His costume can also be found in Cartman's closet. Mysterion Pictures of him can be found in Professor Chaos' lair. His costume can also be found in Kenny's closet. There was originally going to be a role for him in the game as a DLC summon, but it was scrapped. Nancy Turner She was mentioned in the document papers that the girls read. She was originally going to be in the game, but was scrapped. Woodsy Owl When the New Kid enters Mr. Mackey's storage with Stan as his buddy, he looks around (knowing that he's still a hoarder) and says, "Guess Mr. Mackey will never quite get over what that owl did to him." Woodsy Owl sexually abused Mr. Mackey in season 14 episode 10 name Insheeption. Stan's Evil Goldfish When Stan visits the New Kid's room and sees his goldfish, he comments that he had to get rid of his own when it started killing people. Celine Dion There's a poster of her in a house in Banff, Canada. Rush A poster of the band can be seen in a house in Vancouver, Canada. The Queef Sisters They can be heard on virtually any TV at random times. Kevin Stoley's Parents A picture of them can be seen in Kevin Stoley's house. They were also mentioned by Kevin and his mom was referred to her as "The Captain." Jimmy Valmer's Parents Butters mentions that it's good thing that they're on vacation when the New Kid is in their bedroom destroying everything. Mecha-Streisand Gerald Broflovski mentions that a 300-ft robot dinosaur celebrity is his client on Facebook. The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department also mentions robot dinosaur attacks as one of the everyday things for the town. Satan He is mentioned by Damien, Priest Maxi and the Woodland Critters. He was originally going to be in the game but was scrapped. Michael Deets He can be seen in one of the pictures hanging on the wall in the Photo Dojo. Nathan A picture of him with Mimsy can be seen hanging on the wall in the Photo Dojo. He was originally going to be in the game, but was scrapped. Mimsy A picture of him with Nathan can be seen hanging on the wall in the Photo Dojo. He was originally going to be in the game, but was scrapped. Clyde's Head Lice One of the lice from Clyde's head can be found as a junk item. St. Peter He can be found as a junk item in the church's office. Mr. Twig He can be found as a junk item. He is in the ass of Mr. Slave. Towelie He sometimes appears on the loading screen. There are also pictures of him in the Photo Dojo. The police officer at the front desk of the Park County Police Department also mentions towel technology wars as one of the everyday things for the town. Najix He sometimes appears on the load/save game screen in his taco form. Scott the Dick He can be heard speaking from the televisions inside homes whenever the beginning of "Not Without my Anus" is playing. He was originally going to be in the game, but was scrapped. Rob Schneider Trailers for his fictional movies can be heard playing frequently inside the cinema. Duck President A trailer for Duck President can be heard in the Bijou Theatre. Seaman An action figure junk item of him can be found. Skyler Referenced in some junk items. A picture of him can also be found in Shelly's bedroom. Zeus An action figure of him can be found in Butters' closet. Wonder Woman An action figure of her can be found in Butters' closet. Popeye An action figure of him can be found in Butters' closet. Luke Skywalker An action figure of him can be found in Butters' closet. Glinda the Good Witch An action figure of her can be found in Butters' closet. Morpheus An action figure of him can be found in Butters' closet. Aslan the Lion An action figure of him can be found in Butters' closet. Coon and Friends A picture of all the members of Coon and Friends can be seen hanging on the wall in the Photo Dojo. Madonna Mentioned by the security guards when the New Kid uses the Sneaky Squeaker. Giant Guinea Pigs A costume of a guineasaurus rex can be found. Scott Tenorman Cartman sometimes mentions that he made someone eat his parents. North American Marlon Brando Look Alikes A calendar can be found. Stevie Nicks A junk item of the Afghan goat Stevie Nicks can be found. Adam Sandler A fake trailer for Jack and Jill can be heard in the Bijou Theatre. Jim Carrey A fake trailer for Mr. Popper's Penguins can be heard in the Bijou Theatre. Justin Bieber Annie's Justin Bieber doll is stolen by the girl bullies. Adolf Hitler Mentioned by Clyde. All Nazi zombies speak through clips of Hitler. Genghis Khan His beard is flair. God Mentioned by many. David Hasselhoff Pictures of him can be seen at Tom's Rhinoplasty, which also is the place where you can make your face look like him. Sea People They can be seen in Cartman's room and a packet can be found as a junk item. Jakov He can be seen on the loading screen sometimes. Linda Black Token asks her for a ride to Cartman's house. Clyde Frog He and Cartman's other toys are shown in a picture at Photo Dojo. Rumpertumskin He and Cartman's other toys are shown in a picture at Photo Dojo. Muscleman Marc He and Cartman's other toys are shown in a picture at Photo Dojo. Peter Panda He and Cartman's other toys are shown in a picture at Photo Dojo. Martha Stewart She can be heard on TV sometimes. Lexus A photo of her is a part of a junk item. Kyle's Elephant A picture of him can be found in Kyle's room and closet. Dr. Schwartz A picture of him with Kyle's parents can be found in Kyle's house. Marvin Marsh When Stan gets hit in a fight, he says, "You hit like my Grandpa." Ms. Stevenson Ike's love drawing of her is part of a junk item. Nibblet A purple Nibblet toy can be found in Butters' room. Mr. Adler's Girlfriend A picture of her is part of a junk item (she's animated instead of live action). Phil Collins His Oscar award is part of a junk item. Peetie the Sexual Harassment Panda His theme song can be heard inside of buildings sometimes. Elton John He can be heard singing with Chef inside buildings sometimes. Kathie Lee Gifford Chef's song for Kathie Lee can be heard inside buildings sometimes. Bryan AdamsCategory:Pseudo-CharactersCategory:Unfriendable CharactersCategory:ListsCategory:Characters One of the guards in the Canada palace say the audio tour is narrated by him. Sir John A. Macdonald First prime minister of Canada. Picture frame of John behind The New Kid give letter to Duke of Vancouver. Category:Minor Characters